A Queen for His Love!
by WickedArrow
Summary: Find out how life is like for a distraught Chloe and a confused Oliver.
1. Questions!

"Ollie, where did you disappear to?"  
Oliver watched as the girl passed below him. he silently jumped down and followed her. "Oliver this is stupid!" she called.  
Oliver walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
"What's stupid?" he asked and smiled as she jumped.  
"Jesus Ollie! don't do that!" she punches him in the arm.  
"come on Chloe, I'm just messing with you." he kissed her forehead.  
Chloe blushes and stomps off. Oliver laughs, knowing that shes just messing around. he looks out at the beautiful white tulips in the garden. turning to follow her he sighs. Chloe was Oliver's closest friend and he never really understood her. he always felt like she was hiding something but he couldn't think of anything because he already knew Clark's secret. Ollie guessed that she would tell him when she was ready.  
Chloe watched from her darkened corner until Oliver turned the next corner then stalked after him. usually he would notice her before this point but he seemed to be absorbed in thought. that is until she got behind him.  
Oliver turned and grabbed her arm forcing her hand around between her shoulder blades.  
"Oww! Ollie that hurts!" Chloe wined.  
Oliver blinked and let her go.  
"You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. next time you might really get hurt." he told her sharply.  
"Oliver queen are you threatening me?" Chloe snapped.  
Oliver winced at the use of his full name. Chloe only used his full name when she was mad.  
"No, I'm just saying that when I'm not paying attention i could end up hurting somebody." Oliver stated bluntly.


	2. Unexpected Guest!

Chloe was sitting on her king-sized bed in her beautiful green and yellow room. She'd been living at Oliver's for three months now and she couldn't help but feel like something was off. They had been good friends for a while now but every time Oliver was around her she started to feel lightheaded. It wasn't the type of lightheadedness that came with headaches and migraines, it was something good.  
Chloe was getting bored off just sitting there so she decided to go outside and exercise. She jumped off the bed and headed out her door. Suddenly she ran into something because she was still thinking about Oliver.  
"Whoa where's the fire Chloe?" Oliver asked with a smile.  
"Sorry Ollie! I was just going outside." Chloe said trying to walk around him.  
"Can I come?" Oliver asked grabbing her arm.  
"Fine." Chloe said.  
Oliver smiled as she turned and walked away. He followed behind her always keeping a close eye on her. Looking her up and down Oliver noticed how the jeans and top she was wearing hugged her figure. Chloe stopped and walked over to the balcony overlooking the garden. there was a girl who looked like she was about seventeen. she had blond hair and wore jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. Chloe ran down the hall and out into the garden.  
"Chloe wait up!" Oliver called.  
He ran after her. at the second to last pillar he decided to jump the gap to the floor of the garden. Oliver saw Chloe hugging the girl.  
"Who's your friend?" he asked chuckling.  
"Ollie this is my friend Anna. Anna this is Oliver queen." Chloe said doing the intros.  
Oliver flinched at the use of his full name though he knew she wasn't mad.  
"Please just call me Oliver." he said blushing.  
"Hi! So your the one Chlo's told me so much about." Anna said with a smile.  
Oliver turned to Chloe and raised an eyebrow. Chloe just blushed and began walking to the house with Anna.  
making sure they were out of Oliver's earshot Anna began to giggle.  
"He sure is cute. No wonder you like him so much!" Anna said through giggles.  
"Yeah, well don't say that around him." she was blushing again.


	3. Learning About the Girl

Anna sat in the expansive library while Oliver and Chloe walked around the grounds talking.

"So who is this Anna girl anyway?" Oliver asked.

"Anna is a girl I helped save a while back before I joined the JL." Chloe explained, "As we helped her, Anna and I became close friends. She has saved my life as well on many occasions with her abilities."

"Her abilities? What kind of abilities?" he asked curiously.

Anna appeared silently behind them.

"You two wouldn't be talking about me would you?" she asked smiling and tilting her head to the side as Oliver turned to look at her.

Chloe smiled.

"Didn't I tell you it was rude to teleport behind people?" Chloe said between laughs.

"Sorry, still working on that one." Anna said rubbing the back of her head and grinning nervously. "I think I've gotten better at the healing thing, I can treat more severe wounds now."

Oliver looked between the two women with a positively puzzled look on his face. When Chloe turned to look at him she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked.

"N-nothing."

Anna walked past them with her hands clasped behind her head looking up at the clouds.

"You are a terrible liar Chlo." she said giggling.

Chloe glared at the girl.

Oliver grinned.

"She's got a point." he said.

Chloe punched him in the arm.

"Nobody asked you Queen." she said with a huff.

Anna just kept walking and Chloe could hear her mumbling to herself.

"What was that Anna?" she asked catching up to the girl, leaving Oliver behind. He followed them at a casual pace.

"Just recalling the day we first met. It was storming." the girl replied.

Oliver listened intently to their conversation, trying to get a better idea of who this girl was.

"Oh yeah, it was a month or so after the meteor showers wasn't it?" Chloe asked.

Anna nodded.

"It was raining that night, when you and Lana saved me from that guy. Of course it was before I learned about the teleporting power, but this guy knew about my healing ability and was mad because I couldn't save his friend. If you and Lana hadn't shown up when you did I probably wouldn't be here right now." Anna said with her eyes closed. "You gave me a place to stay until I could get the money to get back home. Everyday I was there I apologized for being such a burden but you always told me that I was no burden, that it was good to have a friend to talk to. And we were friends, you and Lana were the first real friends I had ever had, everyone else always used me for something."

Oliver was beginning to understand the girl the more she spoke and he understood why Chloe liked her. The more she spoke and the more he noticed the expressions on both of their faces the more he realized just how much alike they were. They even looked a little bit alike, If he didn't know better he would say they could be twins.

"Oliver? OLIVER?"

"Umm... yeah.. what's wrong?" he asked shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder where you go when you stare off into space like that." Chloe said.

Anna giggled.

"Does he do that often?" she asked.

"Every once in a while." Chloe explained.


End file.
